An investigation into the coupling of computers with analytical instrumentation is proposed. In particular, the use of the computer as a control device will be examined. In this application, the role of the computer is extended from a mere data collection and processing device to a monitor capable of precise and instantaneous control over an instrument. Although this is expected to be important in many areas, the first application will be to the field of flame spectrometry. In this study, increases in speed, precision, sensitivity, and ease of analysis provided by computer control will be investigated. Also, new apparatus and techniques will be developed which are expected to be useful to both computer-controlled and conventional systems. Experience gained in the flame studies will be applied to other systems of analytical importance, such as liquid-liquid chromatography.